Love in the wrong time period
by sarahsmrose1994
Summary: Erica's life has been crazy since her mother's death. After her father's death before her birth her mother ran from Mystic Falls. For unknown reasons Erica is a witch a very powerful one and when Klaus has his eyes set on her Elijah will do anything to protect her. We soon learn that Erica is a doppelganger of a witch that Elijah was in love.
1. Welcome Home

Erica looked down at the town of Mystic Falls, Virgina she had not even been to this town since she was a very small child her mother fled for a reason she never really told Erica why but she never really brought it up either so it was a unanswered question on the matter. She felt a tear fall from her blue eyes as she though in the back of her mind the last time she saw herr mother well alive,  
it was her leaving for school then bam everything was over the wreck killed her mother but Erica sometimes though other wise. When she woke up in the hosptial to find out that her mother was dead and it was because of a drunk driver it killed Erica inside she was driving but it wasn't her fault but yet she blamed herself for it. So since her father was already dead once she was born she was sent to live with her mother's mom her grandmother whom she had never saw well since she was seven and that was in Ohio which she had lived her whole life. She whiped the tear from her eye and got into her old beat up car and made her way into town. It was a small place really well atleast to Erica it was her old hometown it was huge so many malls and places to go to this town was so odd to her. She pulled into the small driveway of a big house the home next to it looked great it read 'Gilbert' on it she pulled into the car of which she pretty knew was her grandmother's car. She turned off the car and opened the door she smiled as the small elderly women came out and hugged her. She knew it was her grandmother of course why would any other old lady be hugging her but then again this town could be weird like that.

"Erica I've missed you." the older women said squeezing her, she smiled "I've missed you to grandmother." she said smiling. Within an hour she was in her room and putting all her things up and such, she had gotten her mother's room it was like it was when her mother left it so many years ago. It had been now seventeen years since her mother had left her home and with no reason that Erica knew of. She was now an sixteen year old orphan who now only family she knew of was an old lady in a small boring town. Her life was beyond great, just great.  
She frowned as she looked to the closet her mother had left behind clothes left behind and memories even year books of her mother's past. She looked through the older memories to find a book she believed it was a journal possibly about her past about Erica's father maybe why she left she opened it to look and to see a symbol she knew this symbol from somewhere then it hit her it was from her freshmen year. When they were studying the Salem witch trails this was a witch symbol. But why was it in her mother's journal? She read through to find more spells was her mother really this crazy to think she was a witch she knew her mother wasn't maybe this was why she left to get away from this all to start a new life to make sure Erica had no clue of her mother's past she heard a knock on her door that made her jump. She threw everything in the closet and stood up straighing up her shirt. "Come in." she said studdering.

Erica was nervous she was terrified of what this meant to her was she a witch that would make her a freak with supernatural powers. Her grandmother walked into her room "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." she said walking out and closing the door. She opened the closet and looked at it she was confused and she said something that would change her life forever "Disappear" everything disappeared she fell back and landed on her but she was about to scream but then realized she better not tell anyone of this.  
She was the new girl ready to be known for not being the freaky wtich girl she then went and ate with her grandmother. Once she woke up the next morning she opened the closet to see it still empty and said "Reappear" everything was back in seconds she grabbed the journal of her mother and threw it in her bag. She ate breakfast and got in her car and started to turn it on when she saw two boys they were beyond charming talking to a tan brunette she was very tall well taller than Erica but then again Erica was a very short person she backed out and pulled past them they were looking at her which freaked her out she figured it was because of the fact that she was new and they probably never got new people. She pulled into a small parking spot in the school parking lot and got out many students were walking around in their own little groups she knew then it was different than her old school. She looked around scanning for the entrance door and found it closing her car door she walked up the stairs of the building.

The hallways were filled with people at their lockers talking whispering secrets to one another. She secretly wished it was not about her but she had a feeling it was, the new orphan girl coming home with her grandmother after having neither parents in her life she opened the office door to get her class list and map of the school it was a small school she walked out looking for her first period it was history class. She always loved history class it was her best subject so she was ready for this class and was happy it was her first period class.  
She walked into the class and all eyes were on her was it because of her being the new girl or was it because she was late or something. She looked around for a seat and ran to it she didn't want to be embarssed she sat down with her notebook that had pictures from back home of her and her mother and old friends she missed her old life it was much better she didn't know she was a fear then and her mother was alive and not gone this new town was horrible so was her new life she hated it she wished it was over. She looked down as she noticed her bag was open "close" she mutered nothing happened "close" she said mad and the window shut shattering which made her jump and also almost all the others people in the class room. She noticed the tall tan girl was also in the class with one of the guys she was talking to. They both looked at her she dartted her eyes back to the board where the teacher was teaching from she was beyond nervous her powers were out of wack and was going crazy.

Once class was over came breakfast she walked into the big cafertria and all eyes were on her as a small blonde came up to her. "Hi I'm Caroline and your?" she asked her. "Erica- Erica DeLuca. I'm new here." she said looking at her confused if this was a bad thing if this girl was going to harm her girls never came up to her at her old school. "Come sit with us." she said grabbing her hand before Erica could actually say something the girl had brought her to a small table.  
The brunette her neighbor was there along with the guy from class a male with blonde hair sat there also with brunette girl also. "I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes my mother is the sheriff. This is Elena. Stefa. Matt. Bonnie and this is Tyler and Jeremy."  
she said as to boys came sitting at the table "THis is Erica." the blonde said to everyone as they waved at me. I waved back and sat down beside Jeremy I believe he seemed younger than Tyler. "Hi I'm Jeremy Gilbert. THis is my sister Elena." he smiled at me. "She's our neighbor Jere." the brunette said to her. He nodded from the looks coming from the handsome guy was giving this Elena it wass enough to tell he liked her. Which she could see happening seeing that she was beautfiul girl she was already After school she was on her way home when she decided to stop at a small book store. She loved book store's she loved reading and maybe she could find a book over witch craft. She walked in the store smilled of old books and of dust. It smelled bad she went to a section that read "Religon" it probably was there she picked up a book. It read "The Guide to Witch craft." that was after she blew dust off of it. "Are you lost little girl?" a voice came from behind her scarying her she turned to see a male he was brunette maybe twenty five at the max. "Umm nope. Do you work here?" she asked him. "A witch? Hmm a new one this should be fun." he said with a smirk and he just disappeared she was in shock. Where did he go, she went to the front and payed for the book


	2. Welcome To your new life

I laided in my bed that night looking up at the pale white ceiling with the old stars stuck to them wondering who the man was in the book shop. He looked as if he had known her and he knew she was a witch which confused her deeply. After getting home she hid the things in her closet in a small space she found while cleaning it out, now she had the book she got from the small book store under her left pillow and she had all the lights out. She rolled over on her side her blonde hair in a ponytail she didn't feel like feeling it on her neck she hated that feeling. She was so confused over the matter that when she heard it a crashing noise. She jumped up her grandmother was at work she had the night shift so she knew it wasn't her. She got up to find out what it was she made her way down the stairs and to the door going outside she opened it to see a fire going on next door. She looked at the blaze it shocked her then it hit her Elena and Jeremy she ran to the phone and called the fire department and waited the fire was out soon but they had found a body. She was sitting on her front porch when the body which was in a black bag came out of the home that was now burnt to the ground. She slammed her door and fell to floor sobbing loudly.

What had happened she made her way up stairs to her room and looked to her phone which was ringing, she had not one clue what number this was. Nor who it was but something told her to answer it. "Hello." she said inbetween breaths. "Let me in." the male voice said then hung up. She was terrified but she felt as if she could trust this person, she made her way down the stairs to open the door. She was in shock it was the man from the book store how did he find her, was he stalking her or something he looked at her worried she guessed he saw her eyes puffy from crying he looked sadden by this which confused her deeply. "Let me in I can explain." he said without showing any facial expressions. She nodded as he stepped in then she realized something why did he ask her, if he could come in. She walked with him up to her room she then locked it behind her and turned on the lamp and sat down on the bed infront of him "Explain." she said looking off at him then to the distance she was beyond confused over the matter how did he find her who was dead who started the fire.

"You are a witch, your real name is not Erica. You were born over a hundred years ago here in Mystic Falls. You were killed by the first line of Doppelganger's her name was Tatia she killed you because of the feelings I shared with you, Elena Gilbert is her doppelganger but she is nothing like Tatia nor Katherine. They are vampires Elena and Katherine after my mother's ritual we have yet to find out if Tatia is alive or dead. Your a very powerful witch the mother and father you share are your bioloigical parents but you are originally over 200 years old. And you are my soul mate." the man said to her looking at her with a emotionless look at her. She was beyond confused how could she not be Erica she had these memories of her and not of her past she was now a witch sure she might be some type of mutuan or just stir crazy. Then she realized what if Elena killed Jeremy in the fire to hide this secret from him telling her. "Jeremy." she said making her way towards the door but the man was already there. "He's dead." he said then Erica made her way to the floor crying until she blacked out.


End file.
